


One Wish

by Asraella



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Today is your birthday and it's proving to be uneventful until...
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/gifts).



> I wrote this for my dear Friend [The Madam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam) for their birthday! 
> 
> Allie, I love you so, SO much and I hope you have a Happy Birthday!!!

It was just another day, at least that’s what you said when Watari asked why you looked so sad. 

You were there to work, to assist in bringing Kira to justice. Your concentration and diligence was of the utmost importance, as you had been reminded every time you tried to answer a question Matsuda asked about your personal life. Discretion was key, as was anonymity even though you saw the same faces day in and day out. Knowing anything of a personal nature or any real value of the person sitting next to you wasn’t going to be an option. This was not the place to make friends nor the time to mention that today was your birthday.

It just wasn’t necessary to the task at hand.

Matsuda babbled on about a drama he was overly invested in and you let it fade into background noise as your eyes fell upon the hunched figure in the rolling desk chair in front of his computer. You watched him as he picked up his cup of coffee, pressing careful lips to the edge as he took a sip, frowning at the flavor as he returned it to its rightful place on its saucer. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he plopped three sugar cubes into what you could only assume was an already too sweet concoction.

L was always reserved, quiet in his ways. He only spoke when it was pertinent to the case, never involving himself in the usual pleasantries colleagues spoke to one another. When it was time for a lunch break and everyone else sat around together, eating their cold food from Styrofoam containers, he remained at his computer, never joining in the inane conversations that gave a modicum of depth to the people around him.

Their details just didn’t concern him. 

You stared a little longer than you should have, but you couldn’t help it. Lately you found yourself drawn to him. You weren’t sure if it was the contrast of his cool demeanor with his childlike behaviors or the subtle quips he would mutter under his breath when someone said something ridiculous and he thought no one could hear him. All you knew is one day you began to see him differently and it was something hard to ignore, but you were trying.

There really wasn’t any other option. It wasn’t like he had taken an interest in anyone or anything outside of the case and you were quite certain you were not going to be the exception to that. 

It was getting late. Twilight had succumbed to the night and the Task Force had been dismissed for the day. You decided you wanted to try to salvage what was left of your birthday, even though you would have been happy just spending it with him, talking about the case or current events. You sighed at yourself. Letting a crush get out of control is the last thing you should be doing and daydreaming about spending your birthday with someone that you were pretty sure didn’t remember your real name let alone know it was your birthday was doing exactly the opposite of that. 

Following suit of your fellow task force members, you rose from your spot on the sofa and head to your room. 

“Good night, Ryuzaki.”

“Hmm, good night.” He mumbled, never taking his focus from the screen.

Within minutes you were in your room. It was still early enough to answer messages your friends and family that had left for your birthday, so you walked to your desk to check them, but you suddenly stopped in your tracks. Next to your keyboard was a single cupcake, mint chocolate, which just happened to be your favorite, one lone candle centered neatly in the mounds of minty frosting that was equal in size to the cake itself. 

You smile as you pick it up and find a piece of paper hidden underneath it. Scrawled upon it were the words “Meet me in the conference room. Bring the confection with you.” You would recognize L’s writing anywhere. 

This seemed like a dream. You hoped that this was real and not just a sleep-deprived hallucination fueled by too much caffeine. 

Gripping the cupcake anxiously in your hand, you did as the note requested and found him waiting for you, a cupcake for himself in one hand and a match pinched between the thumb and forefinger of the other.

“Happy birthday. Chocolate mint is your preference, correct?” 

The butterflies in your stomach fluttered wildly and before you could answer him, or say anything at all for that matter, he struck the match against the edge of the desk, leaning toward you to light the candle that adorned your cupcake. 

“I believe it’s customary to make a wish,” he said, tiny flames reflected in his dark eyes.

You softly blow out the candle and smile at him coyly. “I already got my wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
